1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collector, and more particularly to a dust collector that is disposed between an intake port and an exhaust port in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner includes a dust collector that is disposed between an intake port and an exhaust port and that is formed with an airflow path. The dust collector is disadvantageous in that a downstream end of the airflow path, which is disposed adjacent to the exhaust port, is apt to be clogged with dust. This adversely affects the suction performance of the vacuum cleaner.